New Start
by AnimewithFood
Summary: Minori Kobayashi is enrolling into Ouran. How can he deal with the Host Club? Why is it, that whenever there is is a problem with Ouran, it has to do with the damn Host Club?


_**Minori Kobayashi's POV**_

I came to Ouran Academy seeking a good education. Not everyone can get into a good college without a high school diploma, you know. When I grow up, I want to be a lawyer. One that will make my family proud. You see, my family is going bankrupt. We used to be one of the biggest franchises in Japan, but ever since dad died, the industries started to go downhill from there. Sakura has to work 3 jobs to put food on the table. Oh, and I should mention that, Sakura is my step-mother. My real mother passed away in a terrible fire, and my father remarried another women. But that's alright. Sakura always treats me kindly. She expects me to call her Mom, but the word just doesn't sound right. I know I'm sounding quite dreadful, but I don't think I can ever call her Mom...

Anyways, the only reason I can go to Ouran is that, when our company was still succeeding, my father left me a small fortune to use someday. But that alone is not enough to pay off the huge debt I owe to the Host Club...

***5 days ago***

_**Omniscient POV**_

"Ah, what a wonderful morning, Kyoya! It's such a good day for hosting, isn't it?" Tamaki said with a bright smile. He walked down the lush pathway, and examined the fountain. He took a minute to admire the gleaming water. Then, he continued on his way, looking at everything around him. Meanwhile, Kyoya trailed along, his nose buried in his black book.

"Yes, indeed it is, Tamaki." Kyoya said, scribbling away at his little notebook.

"Ooh! Kyoya! I wanna see what you're writing? Is it about how handsome I am?" Tamaki inquired with a sly smile, as he peeked over Kyoya shoulders. His attempts to see what was written proved futile, as Kyoya slammed the book shut. Tamaki gave a small whimper that was soon quiet when Kyoya looked at him.

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't so nosy, Tamaki." Kyoya said. He kept his hands in his pockets, walking a slow pace towards the school. He smirked when he heard the low whine emitted from Tamaki. He did enjoy teasing the idiot. Out of nowhere, a boy with auburn hair bumped into them, dropping all of his books.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, gathering his books. Kyoya picked himself off the ground, and went over to help Tamaki, who was in a daze. Kyoya looked over to Minori and scanned many mental images of where he had seen Minori... In a restaurant? No, he didn't remember seeing the boy there. In the business meetings that he and his father attended? No, Minori did not look like any of his father's clients. In the yaoi-y pictures he saw online? NO. Anyways, he couldn't just tell the boy he saw him in yaoi-y pictures... then everyone would know he liked yaoi... Then, Kyoya snapped his fingers as if remembering who this boy was.

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, you're Minori Kobayashi, correct? I've heard many things about you. For instance, you can barely afford to go to this school, let alone, pay for that uniform you're wearing. You're family also used to be the top company in marketing, that is, until you're father passed away. And, you're currently living with you're step-mother." Kyoya said, with a 'I-know-everything-about-you' look.

"Yes...," Minori said, clearly startled that Kyoya knew all the details of his life. Anyways, didn't they just bump into each other? He didn't even give this strange boy his name yet. Minori started to panic. Was this one of those stalkers who knew everything about you, and took pictures of you when you weren't watching, so they could steal your identity? He took his eyes away from the creepy raven-haired boy, and took a look at Tamaki, instead. He thought he had seen them before. He tried to think of where he had seen them...

"Oh! And you're the guys from that Host Club, right?" Minori said. He watched as Tamaki stood up, a wide smile forming on his face.

"So you've heard of us! Yes, we are indeed from the Host Club, and I am Tamaki Suoh, the proud creator of this wonderful club. That over there is Kyoya Ohtori, the vice president of the club. You see, our job is to entertain young ladies with too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's playground for the super-rich and beautiful!" Tamaki, said taking a bow. Minori just stood there.

"That... sounds like... fun..," Minori said with a weak smile.

"Oh, then why don't you join us? You look decent enough, but I think you need to be a little touch-up for the ladies," Tamaki said, as he tried to snatch the boy up. Minori just tried to run away.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, but I gotta go now, bye!" Minori said, as he sprinted for the nearest escape.

"Not so fast." Kyoya said, grabbing Minori by the collar. "You made our uniforms dirty, and not to mention, you broke my laptop." Kyoya pointed to a scattered pile of parts on the floor.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I'll pay for it right away!" Minori said, frantically emptying his pockets. He found only a nickel, and some lint.

"I doubt you could pay it off. You're nothing more than a commoner, aren't you? Anyways, that laptop was state of the art, and was the first of its kind. I just so happened to get one before it hit stores in about a year. It costs a total of 10,000,000 yen, not to mention all the files I saved onto it." Kyoya said.

"Oh, you can become a host to pay off your debt!" Tamaki said, excitedly. He pranced around like an idiot.

"Well...if...it will pay off my debt...then I guess I could do it...for a while," Minori said, weakly. Becoming a Host didn't seem like his cup of tea...

"Very well, then! Starting today, Minori Kobayashi is an official member of the Host Club!"

'What have I gotten myself into?' Minori thought.


End file.
